"As the Fanboy's say, Only Link can defeat Ganon"!
"As the Fanboy's say..." is the fourteenth episode of [Season Five and the seventy-fourth and penultimate episode of Stupid Mario Brothers. It was released May 14th 2012. Overview Mario continues to train under Merlin, and reflects back on the past in order to win the future. '' Synopsis In his room, Waluigi suddenly awakens again and bursts into song, singing and dancing to Four Seasons' ''December, 1963 before passing out again. Mario, meanwhile, is meditating, still undergoing his wizardry training in the Lost Woods, recalling what Professor Oak said about Link being the only one who can defeat Ganondorf. He then remembers seeing the resurrected Link for the last time before he left for Hyrule. Merlin is impressed by the amount of progress Mario is making. Mario is able to detect things from far distances and approximate the distance from which they are from him, saying he has no time to fail. Brock and Gary return to the base, meeting with Luigi as Mario instructed them. They tell him that Mario found the Master Sword and has to learn how to "pull the sword". Brock tells Luigi that Link is trapped in the Dark Realm and asks him what they've missed. Luigi sends them to the western border to meet with Ness, who will fill them in, and to tell Ness to meet with him in thirty minutes. Brock and Gary then leave to do so. Zubashi and Master Gangles return from Taco Bell to meet with Nox Decious. Gangles feels sick, but Zubashi says they are good. Decious informs them that it is finally time for war and tells them to ready their troops. The two go to do so and Decious groans that it's going to be a long day. Ryu and Ken are injured in the house and Luigi tells them that there's no way that they can fight. Ryu apologizes to Luigi, telling them that the top ninjas came out of nowhere when they attacked them. Ken realizes that they'll have to rely entirely on their pirates, even though Captain Morgan is still sound asleep. Ryu asks Luigi about Wario, who Luigi says that they've received no word from and should assume that he's not coming back. Ryu and Ken offer to fight anyway, willing to die if they have to, but Luigi orders them to stay where they are, not wanting to lose anyone else. The Darkness recalls his confrontation with Mr. L, remembering how Decious was so ambivalent towards his threats. Back at his base, Darkness is met by General, who informs him that the ninjas are on their way for the attack. Darkness is glad that they can get this over with, and General asks for his orders. Darkness pauses, then instructs General to go home, issuing him an "honorable discharge". General is confused at first, but Darkness reminds General of his family and dismisses him. General obeys and heads off. Darkness declares it time for war, and time for Nox Decious' death. Ness meets with Luigi, telling him that the ninjas are coming from the west, as he'd predicted. Luigi instructs Ness to tell the pirates to get in formation for battle. Ness asks about Captain Morgan, to which Luigi replies that they still have to wait for the expert that the Darkness sent for. Ness then leaves to prepare for battle. Wario is bumming around in the city, when he spots a ninja hiding in an alleyway. Wario pursues the ninja when he runs from him and catches him. The ninja informs Wario that he came to find him. The ninja tells Wario that two of the Mushroom Force's fighters are injured while two won't wake up, and that Wario is too stupid to realize what's at stake. The ninja says that everyone Wario cares about will die, as Ganondorf plans to merge the Real World with the Dark Realm. Wario is shocked by this and the ninja tells him of the terrors that there'll be now that Wario has abandoned his friends. Wario promptly kills the ninja, telling him that he'll never abandon his friends and heads off. Appearances Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Merlin *Ness *Ryu *Ken *Brock *Gary *Waluigi *Darkness *General *Captain Morgan *Nox Decious *Zubashi *Master Gangles *Ninjas *Professor Oak (flashback) *Link (flashback) *Mr. L (flashback) Locations *Mario's House *The Lost Woods *The Mushroom Force's base *The Brotherhood of Darkness' base *The League of Bad Guys' base Production Notes Character Revelations *General is dismissed by Darkness *Ryu and Ken are declared incapable of fighting *The Ninja War begins officially *Brock and Gary rejoin the war *Wario prepares to rejoin the war Trivia Goofs *When Brock and Gary leave, laughter can be heard in the background External Links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxNB2GhUtOk Category:Season Five